lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Portmane
Diane Portmane is the oldest child of Bill Lovie, and Esme Portmane making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and a member of House Portmane through her mother. Diane has two siblings in Natalie, and Jamie Snow of whome Natalie is now the Queen of Arnor and may have been killed during the Fall of Arnor but her current fate is unknown, while her brother Jamie has grown rather quickly in the new Order of the Red Dragon following the realization that he was of House Lovie. From her father Bill Lovie she is also the sister of Andrew, Sean, and Alice Lovie whome she has grown close to Alice Lovie since she moved to Lucerne, her relationship with Andrew is fine, and Sean died before she got a chance to meet him but its doubtful that it would have been positive. Diane Portmane was born the first child of Bill Lovie, and was born an illigetame child of House Lovie, and until the birth of William Lovie she was the heir to House Lovie. When Diane Portmane was only four years old her mother was with Bill Lovie and she came into the room and in a moment of confusion her father opened up to her. Its unclear why he did this but following this she was in on the secret and thus she was forced to later by her father to keep it a secret from everyone elce. She is the only one other then Esme Portmane who knows that she is actually the daughter of Bill Lovie, and therefore a member of the Lovie Family, and would be this secret that would come to define so much of her early life. She spent most of her early life attempting to rise in the ranks so that she could find her father on an equal foot to the royalty that he was, and she was close to suceeding when she miscarried her baby that she had become pregnant with from Arthas Menathil. Following this he broke things off with her and she grew desperate until Andrew arrived and accepted her and her siblings into House Lovie with open arms. With this realization she has grown into an influencial member of the Order of the Green Dragon where she is an advisor to Nicoli Machieveli, but her continued attempts to make Arthas see her for what she was forced her mother to intervene and send her to Lucerne. Her time in Lucerne was a very happy one for her as she found she was treated as the royalty that the Lucernians saw her as, and during this time she grew close to her cousin Emma Bell of whom treated her with great care and introduced her into many of the nobles in the city. Diane would be sent to Hillsbrad where it was hoped she could mend the broken relationships between House Greymane and their vassals. Spending months there she eventually left with assurances of their continued loyalty but she returned to William and told him that none of the vassals were particularly trustworthy and would rebel against the Greymane if they had a chance too. Diane would be sent to Lorderon after Josh Cole made notions to agents in Lorderon that he wanted to meet and discuss an alliance of the two houses. Diane Portmane would go about meeting Josh Cole on a barge in the river bordering the two kingdoms she would arrange the deal that gave House Cole the future control of a huge tract of land south of Lorderon and a position as Noble House within the Kingdom of Lucerne. Diane would enter Deepholme alongside many other Lucernians as they continued to plan for the coming engagement against the Boltens, and while she was there she would become involved with Peter Cole of whom was younger then her, but showed her a great amount of affection. History Early History : "I hate my mother and father. Not because they did some unforgiveable thing to me. Its because they forced me at a young age to live a lie for the rest of my life." : -Diane Portmane When Diane Portmane was only four years old her mother was with Bill Lovie and she came into the room and in a moment of confusion her father opened up to her. Its unclear why he did this but following this she was in on the secret and thus she was forced to later by her father to keep it a secret from everyone elce. She is the only one other then Esme Portmane who knows that she is actually the daughter of Bill Lovie, and therefore a member of the Lovie Family, and would be this secret that would come to define so much of her early life. Entry into Court Arthas Menathil : "He was the perfect person in my eyes. It didn't matter how many problems it would cost, I just saw everything I wanted being only possible through him. Even when things changed I still couldn't turn my back on the dreams he had stirred within me." : -Diane Portmane With her entry into the Menathil court she knows she is one step closer to her goal of meeting the other side of her family. With Natalie in Arnor , and James very diligant with his training she has a one track mind towards rejoining the family she feels she was robbed of. As she grew closer to Arthas and they continued their romantic affarir, she became pregnant with his child shortly before the death of his father, and when she told him she menipulated him into accepting this child and he was preparing to leave Jaina when she miscarried the child. With the blackmail she was using now gone she was cast away from Arthas, and she found herself on the outs in the court. With Diane Portmane completely on the outs when it came to learning information on the comings and goings at court, she found herself shocked when the Kingdom of Lucerne annexxed Lorderon following a long period of negotiation. When she went to Arthas to find out he refused to see her, and thus she realized her time in Lorderon was finished and with little prospects elsewhere she begin contemplating suicide. Kingdom of Lucerne Main Article : House Lovie, Kingdom Of Lucerne Diane took little convinsing to return to Lucerne with her new siblings, and when she arrived she was shocked at the spectacle that Andrew's servents and gaurds made over her. She was treated by Andrew as a sister, and because of this those in the Kingdom were very quickly under the understanding that they must treat her this way as well. Her early time in Lucerne was defined by her needing to get up to speed with the way the Lucernian culture went, and she was led into this mainly by her cousin Emma Bell, and Alice Lovie her sister. During this time she came to know many things of which one of the main things was the web of alliance that permiated throughout the capital, and she became adept at navigating through this as time went by. Order of the Green Dragon Main Article : Order of the Green Dragon Now situated in Lucerne she became interested as to what she could do to help her new House and Emma Bell who she had become close to told her that due to her background in court intrigues she would be a perfect fit for the new Order of the Green Dragon that Andrew had set up. Relationships Arthas Menathil See Also : Arthas Menathil Diane Portmane has engaged in a torrid affair with the young prince for the better part of 4 years. She has no emotional reaction to the prince whatsoever but she knows the only way to return home is if she is a valuable member of Lorderon. She knows perhaps better then anyone elce how far morally Arthas has fallen, as she is the one that has to endure it as his sexuality becomes more brutalized and violent. The two once spoke before, during, and after their sexual times together, but now its become almost a routine for them, and they now barely say anything to eachother. Diane too obsessed with leaving that she ignored the fall, and Arthas to in love with the Chaos to care. With the coming of Andrew and the annexation of Lorderon, Diane left Lorderon and now lives in Lucerne. She and Arthas have not spoken since, and since she got what she wanted he was just a pawn anyway. Category:People Category:Vandal Category:People of Lorderon Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:Bastard